tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Refugee Barman
Log Title: The Refugee Barman Characters: Delusion, Discretion, Maccadam Location: Valvolux Date: February 12, 2019 TP: Valvolux TP Summary: Maccadam visits Valvolux and inquires about setting up shop there. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 19:43:45 on Tuesday, 12 February 2019.' With Valvolux's revival, and their holiday bazaar they had up not long ago, there's been all sorts that've been come through the city. Bots, Cons, Neutrals, the outsider Incognito, Junkions, the formidable Nemesis, and more. One such member of the eclectic group is none other than the old proprietor of the Old Oil House himself, Maccadam. Last seen after a televised brawl with the Fallen Himself, the barman was seen to pack up shop, actually collapsing the entire establishment into subspace, and then just...disappearing into the city. Right now though, he's been spotted in Valvolux, exploring a bit of the more quiet parts of the rebuilding effort. Delusion patrols the city and notes the legendary Cybertronian's presence, but does not bother him, instead going about her business. Mostly, that means speaking to the locals, arranging training times for volunteers, and making sure nothing explodes among the salvaged goods brought in. Discretion isn't patrolling the city, per se, but she is taking the time to wander about so she can see, and hear, what's going on with the citizens. She also picks Maccadam out of the crowd, but doesn't approach, just watches and listens. Mac has been making some rounds, and after having an intensive inquiry at a pipefitter's, his discussion with a random passerby is picked up. "Well, Its about time that I find one of these former Decepticons then..." "...over there then? Oh of course, must be my optics at work." Maccadam hefts himself up and moves through the small crowd towards Delusion. He lets out a rumbling tone to clear out his vocalizer, "Ah there you are...Delusion if I recall.." He pauses, and says a little concerned, "Must say its a bit strange to have me going out to meet others for something, anyway, I've got some questions I need answers to." Delusion turns to face Maccadam, clasping her hands behind her back and standing in a not-quite-military fashion. "Well, if they are answers I am free to give, I will do so." Discretion lifts off the ground so she can drift over the crowd and touch down next to Delusion. Maccadam brushs a hand across his mustache in a gesture, then folds his hands behind his back. He shifts his stance a bit to address both of the Dominicons, "Ah good..." He clears his vocalizer again, actually seeming a bit uneasey here. Of course, anyone who spends a few eons in their own place could end up a bit out of sorts, "Yes well...You both know that the Old Oil House has been closed down for a while..due to this whole debacle going on with the Fallen." He lets out a grumbling noise before he continues, "And there was an incident where proceeded to hold himself back as he tried to carve me up a good one. That made me decide that there was no way I could do much in terms of the ole business for now." He extends a hand and supines his wrist, "Every single customer of mine would be at risk, and he'd be akin to doing all that for spite or worse." He shifts again, "Well, I'm sure all that's old news, but I was speaking with Encore and Dust Devil, and the subject came up...that a new startup in another neutrally aligned place..." He adds, "One with not one, but two powerful guardians, might be as good as any a spot to set down some stakes." Maccadam motions to the refinery, "Course the Refinery itself would have to take priority for completion, but I figured I could offer a good a spot as any for Valvolux, iffin you had an interest." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Well, I daresay you'd be welcome here. The Golden Stopcock could use some competition. The refinery is only somewhat operational at this point, but Bulwark would doubtless appreciate another experienced hand at the work." Maccadam sends a radio transmission. Discretion nods at her teammate's words. "I don't see why your help wouldn't be appreciated, and another..." There's a brief pause before she starts up again, "Business wouldn't be welcomed. Though perhaps the proposition should get passed by Knightmare first." Discretion sends a radio transmission. Maccadam brushes a bit, "Well, I was thinking that I might lend a hand there, yes...I've got enough experience in the process to see to getting things operational for you. But I do think that this is something that can't be taken too lightly. If the Fallen decides he wants to finish the job he started, there's a lot of sorts who might be bystanders to it." He humphs softly, "And as it stands I've got no shanix to work with. I figure a few sweeps of work getting your refinery set back up'll pay the tab, if you reckon. Go on and take word to your commander, I'll transmit my frequency, just let me know when you've made a decision, yeah?" Delusion nods. "Of course." She pauses, folding her arms. "Bulwark suspects he's a likely target of the Fallen's ire as well. You might profit from speaking to him about it." Discretion sends a radio transmission. Discretion says, "From what I've heard he attract the Fallen's attention last time; which brought on some none too friendly response." Discretion sends a radio transmission. Maccadam nods weakly to Discretion, "I had heard about Retoris, and a bit of what happened there. Speaking with him is needed as well. Bulwark and I go way back, but I could respect the mech's wishes to not throw another rod into the furnace just yet. It could very well be that having us both here'd be a damn attractant for trouble...yet as it stands, this might be the right place to be able to get back to business." He trails off for a moment, turning his head towards the skyline. "I've...looked forward to days and cities like this that don't raise a faction flag anymore. Seems more proper this way." Discretion sends a radio transmission. Discretion sends a radio transmission. Delusion nods, looking away from Maccadam to scan the city. "It's a challenge. A worthy one. Too much time in the same routine, and one can get... sloppy. In a rut." Discretion looks up at the sky, scanning momentarily before returning her gae to Maccadam. "I'll be sure to pass on your request and suggestion, to Knightmare, in full." Maccadam nods, "Good, and I'll see if I can track down Bulwark as well. I'm not certain what sort of city power structure you're going for with him, but the Founder carries Valvolux as much as any defender. It might do to see all of us sit down and hammer something out, together." He stifles a chuckle, "Heh...never thought I'd see the day I'd be dealing with anything more than a polished bronzium bar and a few kegs of product." Better late than never. He raises his optics back up as if remembering his situation, then gives a short nod of acknowledgement, "You get back with me when you can, I suppose. I'll manage till then." Delusion smirks. "Just another woeful refugee, trying to make an honest living." She nods to Maccadam and bows out of the conversation, returning to her rounds. Discretion quirks an optic ridge at Delusion. "Of course; it wouldn't do to keep you waiting longer than needed." She waves and lifts back into the air, presumably to go find Knightmare. Log session ending at 21:54:09 on Tuesday, 12 February 2019.